After the Aftermath
by Meg-sama
Summary: One of Lloyd and Collet's daughters stets out on an adventure with her Father
1. Prologue

Prologue

Our youngest, although I could never tell my other children so, was my favorite. She was a strange one from the start (I'll admit), born too early and thought to be too sickly to even live past the age of one. Some how, she had wound up with her biological grandfather's hair and a mix of both Colette's and my own personality. She was very protective of the other children, as well as independent from them. Thankfully she didn't inherit her mother's clumsiness, unlike her older sister. Her eyes, although a seemingly normal brown, blazed with the light of pure thought and wisdom. When she was 10, she was allowed to accompany me through the forest for the first time (I had a sneaking suspicion, that it wasn't **really** her first). She took to fighting immediately, but instead of my style of two swords like her brother, she chose one. In fact, the day she told me, her voice seemed to bring back old memories and good times: "Dad, I am amazed by your skill and strength, but… two swords just leave you too open. Besides one sword just seems right." At that moment I gave her a side glance and a smile, "Really?" She smirked in response and gave me a glimpse of her pink tongue. She always stuck by her principals and said what was on her mind. The only big difference between her and me… she had no friends. She protected half-elves, younger kids, older kids, but never had any real friends to show for it. I always felt so happy for her braveness; sad for her alone-ness. But it just was her nature to be a loner, something her parents would never understand. She was lucky to grow up in a peaceful world, but also cursed to be a fighter at heart who could not use her skills for what they were made for. I'm sure that was why her life ended the way it did…


	2. Chapter 1

Me: Woot! First chapter!

Lloyd: Help me, she has us trapped

Me: whacks him in the head with a skillet Eh heh heh heh... I don't own/hold hostage any of the TOS characters... really! ¬.¬

* * *

I woke up early that morning, even before daddy got up to practice. I was so excited about the next day, that I hardly slept a wink the night before.  
"What are you doing up so early, Kat?" father asked with a surprised look on his face. I gave him a smile and a hug. He hadn't fixed his light brown hair yet, and half of it was flopped over his eye. "Too excited about school, huh?" he answered for me. I nodded fiercely. He gave a chuckle, and unattached himself from my grip. "Can I practice with you today?" I asked, a little too eagerly, as he headed toward the door. He turned around, both swords in hand, "Well…" He moved the hair back from his face, and his eyes met mine. "For a little bit, I suppose. Since we have to go through the forest today." On my mad rush to the door, I nearly tripped several times.  
Daddy had never grown out of fighting. I suppose anyone would be the same when they went through what he and mommy had been. Even though I don't quite know what it was; the most I ever got out of them was that they reunited the two worlds, but I'm not too clear on what that meant…stupid grownups! Should their children have the right to know about their adventures? Well, his fighting had obviously benefited from it. "Come on!" he called, "We better get some in before breakfast."  
I walked through the door, breathing hard and pumped full of adrenaline. Daddy only let me practice with him for a little while before sending me back in. Mom was just starting breakfast; the smell of cooking bacon was already filling the air. Pretty soon the others would be up as well. Carmen, the eldest, would soon be stumbling down the stairs; her brown-blond hair in a tight ball at the top of her head. Then Dirk, the second oldest, he was never with out something to tinker with in his hands and a smile on his face. He was named after our Grandfather from my dad's side who was a dwarf and we weren't directly related to (another thing dad wouldn't explain!). Finally Shawn would stumble out of bed last, a bleary look in his blue eyes. If I didn't get upstairs soon, I wouldn't be able to get in the bathroom. Such is the life of the youngest child. I bolted upstairs and changed into my newish clothes; which were actually hand-me-downs from my sister. I washed my face brushed my teeth. I tried, and failed, to get my unruly hair to stay down. By the time I was done and back down in the kitchen, Carmen was already sitting at the table. "Katrine," mom called out from the sink, where she was dousing her burnt fingers in the cold tap water, "tell your father breakfast is ready." "Yes mom." I obediently answered  
Dad was over by the graves of Grandpa Dirk and his mother. I slowly walked over to his side. At first he seemed like he didn't notice I was there. He stood perfectly still with his eyes closed in silent and peaceful thought; when I opened my mouth to deliver my message, he opened his eyes and smiled. Faster than I could say 'key crest' he had scooped me up and settled me on his shoulders. "How many times has mommy burned herself this morning?" he asked halfway to the house. "Only three!" I responded, waving my fingers in his face.  
As usual, Noishe followed us through the forest, whining the whole way… I used to be able to ride him, but poor ol' Noishe was getting on in years and I was just too heavy. He may have been a scaredy cat, but at least he was always there to listen. I proudly held daddy's hand during the walk, and he proudly held mine back. Luckily we only ran into one monster that morning. A little bunch of mushroom guys, they were so easy or at least they looked that way, I wasn't allowed to fight. Despite my excitement about school, I couldn't help but feel nervous. And the nervousness came along with a nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach. My siblings walked behind us and chatted, more like complained, about their weekend homework. How hard and/or how much of it they had and did or didn't do. I couldn't wait to be included in to their school conversations. Being the odd man out wasn't fun and I already had hardly anything in common with them. I looked up at daddy's face as we neared the edge of the forest. He had his normal dopey smile plastered on, the one you could never see through. It was totally impossible to tell what he was thinking when he smiled like that.

* * *

**Lloyd's POV**

I always remember that face that Kat gave me when she was trying to figure out what I was thinking. We were headed into town on her first day of school. She was only two years younger than my self when Genis and I were banished from Iselia, our hometown. Even though we were welcomed back to this town, it always felt strange walking in with out the guards scolding me for one thing or the other. I could see her anxiousness reflected in her clear eyes. I was so foolish to think of her as just another innocent child. Although, I suspect that no one could suspect such a cute face of having such a dangerous destiny. I was so happy to see her off to her first day of lessons; all I could do was smile. Sadly, Raine wouldn't be there this year. She and Genis had gone off on an archeological and all around intellectual trip the year we had finished our 'adventure'. They would be back soon, but not until the school year was over. My children didn't know the meaning of 'studying' with out Raine breathing down their necks.  
I dropped the children off at the school house a good ten minutes before class started. I had to pry Kat off my torso and shove her through the door. I was worried she would be mad at me for doing so, but she gave me a happy wave in the end. I almost snatched her up and ran back home with her right there, she seemed too young to be left alone all day; even if it was just for school. Common sense stopped my thoughts from changing in to action. When I finally was able to turn away from the school building and head home a thought struck me. Then the thought slapped me across the face. We were having Zelos and Sheena over today, to meet their new baby! I cursed under my breath and sped off home. Colette was going to let me have it for forgetting this time. I was supposed to help her clean the house. And if the couple was already there, she wouldn't be the only female to scold me…

* * *

Me: Okay, gotta give props to Rynada, cuz she is forcing me to contiue this story 

Rynada: Wooo! Go Senpai

Me: Uh... just go read her stuff cuz its awsome and she dosent have a gun to my head making me say this


	3. Chapter 2

Me: Hi again. I want to apologize and thank all those who read my other things before I figured out how worked! bows low to you Here is the next installment, chapter 2! >:-D

Link: Rynada sent me to tell you not to forget the disclamer and that you owe her 10 bucks for using me to tell you this

Me: Tell her I owe her a kick in the **SHIN**

Me: No one really reads this do they...? Hope not, or they would know about my murderous plans to kill them all...

Disclamer: Just like before, I don't own Tales of Symphonia or any of its characters

(Uh... it stars right where the other leaves off on Lloyd's P.O.V.)

* * *

To my joy, the couple had been delayed by bad weather and I got there a good fifteen minutes before them. I even had time to change into my nice clothes, on Collets request of course. I hate suits; I had almost forgotten how itchy they were. Before I could complain, the door burst open and Zelos came in with his usual flare. Marriage obviously didn't slow him down in any way. "Heeeeeey Lloyd!" he exclaimed, while giving my hand a firm shake, "Long time; no see." I gave him a big smile in return, "Not long enough!" Sheena walked in next; compared to Zelos, Sheena was almost completely different. She no longer held herself like some one who had no confidence themselves, like they weren't good enough. Her clothes were now more loose and less revealing, and compared to Zelos' gaudiness, they were quite plain. Her hair was pinned back into a loose braid. I guess opposites do attract. The little bundle in Sheena's arms began to squirm and make muffled gurgling sounds. The mother gave a big smile and unwrapped the baby from its traveling blanket. 

"Oh! How cute she is!" Colette cooed, hovering over the baby. I leaned over myself, to have a look at the small bundle. She was cute, to say the least. She had her father's blazing blue eyes, but her mother's sensible chin. The perfect balance of the two…in looks anyway, hopefully she wasn't too much like her father in the attitude department. "She's only cute when she wants to be." her father added in, "Wait until something pisses her off." Sheena gently handed the baby off to Colette with a peaceful smile on her face, and then rounded on Zelos. "Don't use such language in front of our daughter!" she angrily said, while keeping her voice in an even, quiet tone. "But hunny! It's not like she can understand!" Zelos said defiantly. "Don't hunny me! And since you're the one always making her mad, I don't think you have the right to talk about her that way." Sheena forcefully said, getting in Zelos' face. Every ship needed an anchor, in Zelos' case, a really big anchor. The conversation was obviously over, because Sheena turned quickly around and walked back over to their child. "What's the name?" I asked cheerfully, trying to be rid of the tension that passed between the two. "Brianna." both answered in a loving tone. "Aw, such a cute name for such a cute baby!" Colette whispered, while holding the bundle close.

My wife…not exactly the most balanced person in the world, clumsy most would say. But when she held a child in her arms, her 'clumsiness' would just melt away. 'A born mother' Regal had once said, no one could put it better. Children grow up to fast, though, and I know she misses holding them close. I stood next to her, watching as she stared into Brianna's little face and placed my hand on her shoulder. "You're gonna have to give her back." I whispered jokingly. "Oh." she squeaked, a blush rising in her cheeks; Colette gave the baby quickly back to its mother and gave an apologetic smile. "Are your children at school?" Zelos asked suddenly. "Yes, they'll be back in the late afternoon." I answered. "Good, it would be nice to meet them all." Sheena responded, "Now where can we put our stuff?" I slapped my forehead with the heel of my palm, "Duh!" I said to my self, and then added to the guests, "Upstairs. Sorry I forgot, you'll be using Kat's room." "We don't want to put one of your children out; we can just as easily go get a room in town." Sheena said worriedly. "Don't worry; she'll just share her sister's room for a few days." Colette smiled, "No big deal. They all used to share rooms until we added another story to the house." "I thought it looked taller…" Zelos commented. I shook my head in amusement, yup Zelos was the same.

Once the baby was settled down to her nap, we all settled down to a hop cup of tea. We all knew what was coming…reminiscing. It couldn't be helped; Yggdrasil was such a big part of all our lives. He brought us together and taught us to be strong and determined in whatever we did. Even if it was the long was around. "Heh…" Zelos chuckled, "remember the first time you guys met me?" "Yeah, I couldn't stand ya…still can't, actually." I answer slyly. Colette furrows her brow, "He was nice to me…" "That's because I had already softened him up a bit by then." Sheena grins. "Believe us Colette, you are luck you're a girl and that you met him later than us." I re-assured her. "Why do you guys always act like I'm a pompous jerk and a womanizer?" Zelos whined. "Because you are." Sheena and I answer simultaneously. "Hey…that's not nice!" he pouted, sticking his bottom lip out. Colette giggled. "Not you too Colette!" Zelos cried his eyes big and wobbly with tears. Then, from upstairs the baby began to cry. "Now we've done it." Sheena feigned exasperation, "We have woken the beast."

* * *

Zelos: Thanks for reading about me, hunny! 

Me: WTF:-?

Me(again): Btw, uh... I might not get the next chapter up for a while so don't wait on reading it too soon


	4. Chapter 3

You: OMG you finally updated!1

Me: Heh! ;sweat drop; I've had such a bad writer's block that I haven't written much of anything lately

Zolo: NUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Me: well, i dont own any of the TOS characters and such, so don't sue

Zolo: So enjoy this story that has nothing to do with me

Me: I don't own Zolo either...

* * *

School was boring, to say the least. It was interesting to learn new things, but school was the boring way of telling you about it. The teacher talks and the students listen, and sometimes, the books join in. Bor-ing. I had hoped that lunch would be better, and in a way, it was. I sat with Carmen and her friends at first, but all they were talking about was boys, so I moved on quite quickly. I was walking back towards the school house when it all went down. 

About mid-stride, another kid ran smack into my side. I recognized him as the short boy that sits right in front of me.

"Sorry." he meekly mumbled when I helped him up.

"Hey! Pointy ears!"

I turned to see a group of older kids running our direction. I didn't like the looks on their faces any more than the tone they said 'pointy ears.' I didn't know what that insult meant, but I did know how they said it. The boy at my side tensed, and started running the other way.

"Scared-y!" One of the others shouted. Then, with practiced accuracy, the biggest boy, and the obvious leader, raised his arm threw whatever was in his had towards the small kid running away. The rock was no bigger than my eye, but it connected with the other kids head with a dull thud and he lost balance and fell face first in the dirt.

The group of older kids pushed past me and headed toward the fallen one. The surrounded him. Something inside of me snapped when I saw them start to kick him. I picked up a stick from the ground and ran full tilt at them.

One by one, I struck them down with only blood lust running through my mind. The last one left was the blond-haired, snot nosed leader. He looked pretty tough, not including the fact that he was quite a few feet taller then my self.

"What the hell's your problem, brat?" he spat as I put my self between him and his sky-blue haired victim.

"What's yours?" I snarled back, "Picking on a kid who's so much younger than you; disgusting."

"He's the one whose disgusting." the boy answered, "Half elves don't have any right to even live. They are freaks of nature and deserve what they get."

I reeled back in shock. That boy hated someone he didn't even know just because they were a half elf? His hate was practically flowing out of him. I could comprehend it, in our peaceful world how could such horrible hate exist? Anger seized me; I would protect the boy and every cost.

I noticed the boy's eyes start to look worried as I stared him down. I saw my chance, and without a second thought, I took it. I gave a small smile and said: "What's the matter? No one ever stand up to you before?" I prepared to pounce and the boy hesitated. I leaped at him, sword… well stick, poised.

With one swift slash I swung full force at the side of his head. With a sickening, yet satisfying, crack, the boy fell too the ground at my feet. I stood triumphant over his body, broken stick in hand!

Or, at least that's what would have happened if someone hadn't grabbed me from behind before I could have attacked.

"So, you must be Lloyd's daughter, calculating by the nature of this fight." An almost child-like voice said from behind me.

At the sound of my father's name, I turned my head to see who it was who had me and spoke of my father in that way.

I saw blue eyes, and an almost invisible smile. The arms released me and I turned around completely. The girl had bright pink pigtails, which contrasted completely with her serious face.

"Wh-who are you?" I was able to spit out of my question filled mouth.

"I am Presea." she answered with a polite bow.

"Oh." I smartly responded.

* * *

_**CUT OFF**_

;click click click;

Me: the next chapter is like half-way written, so...yay? I only like half of this chapter to begin with, but its got a lot of problems since i kept trying to write it during writers block

Zolo: Are you sure it wasn't just because you're lazy?

Me: no! ;smacks on head; Oh, yeah one more thing:

**_ Advertesment_**

Rynada and I are writing a Zelda fanfic together, it will be posted on my account. It is hi-larious...I think. If you havent read any of Rynada's stuff, do it now before I kill you

**_End of Ad_**

****


	5. Chapter 4

Me: Yay! I like this chapter and I hope you will too. I really really wanted to update before I left on my band trip but my computer was acting strange. And then was acting strange so now is when you get it.

Zolo: Don't forget to say ToS and it's characters don't belong to you

Me: I don't have to you already did! So there, SUCKER!

Zolo: ...Shut up

* * *

I was at that moment I noticed something. The entire school yard was quieter than a crypt full of, well, dead people. 

"Your squabble has given you an 87 chance of trouble and a 100 certain trouble with the school." Presea blankly said. I looked to her; she looked the same age as myself and not much taller. I wasn't going to take any guff from some one almost my size.

I opened my mouth to respond with something undoubtedly witty, but the sound of the school's door slamming cut me off.

"Miss Irving!" I heard my teacher shout.

I gulped, dropped my 'weapon' and slowly turned around. She used my last name, and when someone does that it is not good.

"Fighting in school is not allowed." she scolded me as I stared at her pointy shoes, "I may be your first day, but rules are rules."

I inwardly groaned. All the rules had been explained by the teacher I started class and since it was too hard to contact my family, I wondered which punishment I would have to endure instead.

(Lloyd's P.O.V)

It was a strange thing, to open the door and find Presea on the other side.

"Wow, what a qwink-y-dink!" Zelos exclaimed.

"Sheena, Zelos." Presea said with a polite bow.

"What brings you here?" Colette asked, beckoning her in warmly.

"I was… lonely." Presea sheepishly admits.

"Well then," Zelos said with a sparkle in his eye, "Let's get this party started!"

"Oh, by the way, I passed through town and met your youngest." Presea added in a under tone to me.

"Really?" I responded, "I must have been during their lunch break."

"Yes, in fact, it was. She is very much like you." she said with a very unusual smile.

"What does that mean?" I wondered, as she went with Sheena to meet Brianna.

When I went to go pick up the children that day, I found out exactly what Presea had meant. Kat stood out side her classroom door. She held two buckets of water in each hand, and her head was bent towards the floor as the teacher stood over her shouting.

"-ever want to see that type of behavior ever again! Someone could have gotten seriously injured." I heard the teacher say sternly over her, while she just nodded weakly. The teacher took the buckets from her and turned my direction.

"Mr. Irving, please step into my room for a moment, I need to speak to you privately."

I heard Kat gulp in fear.

"Uh… wh-what has she done?" I asked sheepishly.

"Follow me." the teacher simply said, motioning with the buckets towards an open door.

I snuck a warning glance at Kat and got a terrified look back. I then strode into the classroom behind the teacher.

"Close the door please." the teacher asked, as she placed the heavy buckets down with a sigh.

I complied quickly, ever since Raine my fear of teachers never left, and stepped up to her desk.

"Mr. Irving," she solemnly started.

I gave a twitch. Calling me by my last name was the same as calling me and old man.

"Your daughter broke a very serious rule today." the teacher continued, "She was fighting with some older boys, and that is something we do not tolerate."

I stifled a grin. She was just like me. "I'm terribly sorry. Provoked or not, she shouldn't have been fighting. I will talk with her." I finally said, trying to keep the emotion out of my voice.

"Good. I hope this won't happen again." the teacher said with a fake smile.

I returned the smile, and gave a polite bow.

When I went back into the hallway, I found Kat and her siblings sitting silently outside the door. Without a word, we left the school house and headed towards the town entrance.

"Carmen, Shawn, Dirk," I said quietly, "go on ahead. I need to talk to Kat."

They obeyed, and quickly sped up their pace. When I was sure they were out of ear-shot, I turned to Kat and said, "You have one minute to explain to me why you were fighting."

Her eyes grew wide and she looked to me. She saw the serious look on my face and took a big, shaky breath.

"Well,uh,well…there were these older kids and,and,and they were chasin' one of my classmates and they called him names and hated him cuz he was an half-elf, so I got mad and was knocking them down with a stick and I came to the last boy and he made me reallyreallyreally mad but before I could stop him Presea stopped me and the teacher came over and she wouldn't let me explain but I didn't care because the little kid was okay and the bullies weren't even bleeding." Kat looked to the ground submissively.

"Wow." I responded as seriously as I could manage, "That was the longest run-on sentence I have ever heard."

She looked up at me in surprise. "You…you're not mad?" she questioned carefully.

"You did it for the right reason, so I don't mind. But try to contain yourself next time, okay?"

She gave me her usual simile and a big nod, "I promise!"

"So, the boys were older than you, huh?" I asked casually as we walked out the city boundary and into the forest. "Uh huh!" she agreed whole heartedly, "but they weren't that hard!"

* * *

Me: How wuz it? Good? Bad? Please don't hesitate to tell me. 

Zolo: Just admit it, it was bad.

Me: (Gasp) How could you Zolo?

Zolo: I thought the words, opened my mouth and then spoke them. It's actually quiet easy

Me: ...Shut up


	6. Chapter 5

Me: Finally, the plot goes somewhere!

Zolo: No it dosen't

Me: (turns to Zolo with an evil background and a twitch in my eye) Who Freakin' Asked You?

&A cookie for you if you know what this is from&

Zolo: Whatever, TOS and all its characters (plus me) belong to who they blong to

* * *

Ch. 5 (Lloyd's POV) 

Nothing happened much after her first day of school. Kat calmed down and was studious in her work. Once in a while she still got in fights and got in trouble, but in her last year of school certain elements were thrown in the mix. Raine and Genis came back. A third of the student body dropped out when both of them became teachers.

That action started Kat's flame once again. I saw it crackle and burn in her eyes, but hoped that it would lead no where… But the day before her graduation, Regal came with news.

Raine and Genis had come as well. We waited until we **thought** all those ears that weren't supposed to listen had gone, but the most influential set were listening close by.

Kat's POV

I knew they were talking about something important. Mom had made her special blend of tea, and she saved that for serious matters (like getting suspended for fighting again…). It was spring time, so all the windows were wide open. So, knowing from previous experience, I went out to the second floor balcony and got as close to the kitchen/ dining/ sitting room window; if I strained my ears I could just hear them talking…

"…rying to invade Exire, and wipe them all out." I heard Regal say.

"We should have known that our fight wouldn't have solved the discrimination of the half-elves." Rain said.

I strained my ears even harder; this was juicier news than I thought.

"We can still fight for them!" Genis cries.

I almost jumped up and shouted 'Yeah!' in agreement. Then I heard someone heave a heavy sigh.

"You know we can't." my father answered, "We all have too many responsibilities."

"But-" Genis started.

"We have families and jobs. Things we have spent the aftermath trying to create. Fighting is not our way any longer, no matter how much we long for it to be." My father concluded.

"You are right, Lloyd." Genis submissively agreed.

"This is someone else's fight. We have paid for any sins our past mistakes have cost us, now it is time to move on." Regal added

"Yet you continue to wear your shackles?" Mom asked, puzzled

"Well that…"

That's when I stopped listening. I was reeling in shock and couldn't sort out their words any longer. My father had declined fighting for a just cause because of his grown children? I was about to leave school, for Martel's sake! I ran back to my room seething. If they weren't going to do something about it, **I** was.

Lloyd's POV

"Kat still isn't up yet?" I asked at the breakfast table, stuffing an egg in my mouth.

"No, that isn't like her. Especially since her graduation is today." Colette commented, and then turned to me, "Try not to stuff a whole egg in your mouth next time, dear. That's what a knife is for, okay?"

Carmen hid a giggle behind her napkin, as I wiped my face with the back of my hand.

"Katrine!" Colette yelled up the stairs. But no response came.

"I'll go get her." I offered, standing up.

"She probably stayed up too late because she was excited." Carmen chimed in, a blank look in her eye as she thought too hard about it.

She had a bit too much of her mother in her… I headed up the stairs briskly, wondering again why Kat wanted to stay in the attic even after her brothers had moved out.

I reached her door and rapped loudly on it with my knuckles.

"Kat? Are you awake?" I questioned the door.

Again no answer came. I gave an annoyed grunt.

"Katrine Irving! Get out of bed this instant!" I shouted.

When she didn't answer again, a shadow of worry fell across me, a father's doubt. I opened the door slowly, afraid of what I was to find inside. To my dismay, the room was empty. I scanned the room again, now looking for details.

At first I saw her backpack was missing.

_'Oh, she went to school early!'_ I concluded, until I noticed her graduation clothes still hung on her desk chair.

_'Oh, she forgot to put her nice clothes on!'_ I thought, knowing it wasn't true.

I slid my eyes over the rest of the room. A white piece of paper caught my eye on her nightstand. Then, I knew, my fears had come true. I picked her note up with shaky fingers and read it quickly.

Dear Dad and Mom,

I could not wait any longer, not even for graduation. I fear for the half-elves. They may not need me or want me, but I will be there. You and your friends may not be willing to help, but I am. I will not apologize for nor justify my actions any further. I love you all, but now is my time. I hope you understand.

Signed,

Katrine Lloyd Irving

_'At least she wrote a note…'_ I thought bitterly, as I stood in shock. I kept trying to let the words soak in, but I just couldn't comprehend.

Then, suddenly, it sized me. Adrenaline pumped through my veins, and one word jumped to my empty mind. Adventure!

* * *

Me: Wow, the POV changes alot in this chapter... ah well, such is the life (srugs). Hoped you like, R&R! Please and thank you. 


	7. Chapter 6

Me: Sorry this update is short and very late... hey! I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!

Zolo: Get to the point!

Me: Oh yeah. Well, with end of the school year stuff, graduation stuff and the fact that I lost my note book (be glad i only lost a little bit, unlike my One Piece one where I lost the whole thing) plus summer vacation that acutally means 'vacation where my parents make me work' I kinda got behind. Hopefully I'll get the next chappy up sooner that this.

Zolo: All copywrited characters belong to their owners

* * *

Ch. 6 

I madly dashed down the stairs. And, with the exception of a quick peck on the cheek and to Colette and the time it took for me to transfer her Katrine's note, I zoomed out the door. I ran full tilt out of the forest, disposing quickly of any poor creature that got in my way. I finally came to a halt on the path outside the village; that's when I noticed my companion.

"Noishe? What are you doing, following me? At your age, you could have a heart-attack."

He gave his usual response, "WHINE"

"You're worried about her too, huh?" I asked him, scratching behind his ear lovingly. "I guess I can't stop you, so let's keep moving."

I could have sworn he nodded his head after I said that.

I headed towards the campsite of the caravanning family; knowing they always had good advice and a save point. I burst on to the clearing and looked around. With one quick glance, I spotted her standing in the warm, glowing light of the save point. I walked over to her and stood before her. I waited a moment, and then, she started to open her eyes.

* * *

Me: Gosh! I hate to leave you guys with so little. 

Zolo: I bet!

Me: Tis truth! Since this is so short, I don't mind if you yell at me for it!

Zolo: Heheheheheh (evil laugh)

Me: (Gulp!)


	8. Chapter 7

Me: uh, hi! This chapter is a bit longer, so enjoy. I don't own any of the characters except for the ones I made up

* * *

Kat's POV 

After what felt like eternity (A/N: she must be playing on a PS2! ;bad; :ump: ;psh;) I sleepily opened my eyes. A gasp escaped my lips.

"Uh, hi dad." I finally spit out, putting on a fake smile. I knew he would know it was faked too, but I wasn't sure what to do with my face so I picked something. Dad took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. I was hoping he wasn't trying to control his anger. He then placed his hand gently on my shoulder.

"Katrine-" he started

"No." I cut in, "I'm going. I don't care about boring school, I just want to help in my way and that's what I'm doing. Fighting is all I know, can do, and want to do. So, I figured I'd put it to use. Besides, school sucks major exsphere. You can't stop me. And anyways, you won't do anything, and someone has to. I'm not using my family as an excuse either! Your children are all grown for the chosen's sake!" I stood there seething, all my anger had poured out and I didn't care what the consequences were. I was, in a way, glad I could finally tell him how I felt.

"I take back what I said before…" he started slowly, his face hard-set, "That was the longest run-on sentence I've ever heard!" He started to laugh, and his face slid back to its usual cheery self. "Did you say all that in one breath?"

I didn't know how to react. I thought many things to myself during those few minutes of his laughing. Things like: Did he get so mad that he snapped? Or was it some sort of parent's trick- make the wrong move and I'm grounded till I'm forty? My confusion must have shown on my face, too, because dad began to laugh even harder. After a moment I carefully called out to him,

"D-dad? Um, have you lost it?"

He chuckled a bit more, and then answered, "The look on your face was just too funny."

I gawked at him some more, not sure what to think or say. This was a side of Lloyd Irving I had never seen before.

"Hon, I am not here to make you go back. I am here to go with you." he assured me with a pat on the back, "I can't sit around and do nothing anymore than you can."

I opened and closed my mouth a few times, but nothing would come out.

"But if your mother asks, accompanying you was the only way." he said with a smile.

"Dad, I don't know what to say!" I gaped, giving him a big hug.

"How about 'You'll kill yourself, you crazy old man!'" he whispered in my ear.

We separated and I gave him a sly smile. "But you're not crazy!"

"Very funny you little whippier-snapper!" he said back in a husky voice.

"What's a matter?" I said in mock sympathy, "Forgot to put your teeth in?"

Dad gave me a sad look, while the light danced in his eyes playfully. "Come on Noishe, us old men gotta stick together!" He hangs his head low, walking slowly away and dragging Noishe along for the ride.

I then got an idea. I dashed up behind them and jumped on Noishe's back from behind, and then we both galloped away, out of the clearing and on the road.

"You old coot! Noishe's got plenty of life left in 'im! Way more that you!"

Lloyd's POV

And then she was gone, leaving me in their dust. I gave a smirk and started to follow them. It was then I began to think how tiring this whole escapade would be.

* * *

Me: I'll try to make the next one super long.

Zolo: So what? I'll be a whole page instead of a half?

Me: (smiles sweetly) Oh, my love, how funny you are.

Zolo: Uh oh, she's being nice! It's the sign of the appocalypse! (runs screaming away)

Me: (salutes) See ya next time! ;groan! I can't belive i just wrote that;


	9. Chapter 8

Me: Here is the next update! I wrote it and typed it up but then fanfiction was being "full" and then my comp decided to be mean, so its later than it should have been

Zolo: I thought you said it was going to be long...

Me: It looked longer on my three-page rough draft! (cries)

Zolo: All ToS characters belong to thier owners. (aw, come on, stop crying. I didn't mean it)

* * *

I caught up with Kat after night had fallen. She had already set up camp and started dinner. 

"Well, we started out on a good foot." I sarcastically said, "Good thing we already knew each other."

She gave me a small childish smile in return. We ate silently and cleaned up silently, and went to bed silently. But while our backs were turned to each other and we lay on opposite sides of the fire, I heard her small voice over the crackle of the fire.

"Thank you, dad."

"No prob, sweet heart," I answered softly back.

Kat's POV

That first night out I had the strangest dream…

"Katrine." a loving voice called out to me, while I stood in a room of unfathomable darkness.

"Wh-who's there?" I shouted shakily back.

"It is I, Katrine." the masculine voice answered.

"Thanks." I sarcastically responded.

I heard a chuckle. "You do not know me yet, but you will." the voice added, "But your father knows me already."

"So… why are you talking to me and not him?" I asked rather rudely, figuring it would do no harm since it was just a dream.

I heard another chuckle. "You are a lot like Lloyd, maybe too much." was the voice's response.

"Everyone seems to think so." I half-grumbled

"Listen," the voice said suddenly, "I want you to have my sword."

Then, from out of the darkness came the hilt of a sword. The grip was wrapped in blue leather strips and it had a red jewel mounted on the top of the silver pommel. At first glance, the cross guard looked plain, but at closer examination, it was inscribed in an ancient language. I hesitated, thinking how weird it was to take a sword from someone I couldn't see. Then I thought how weird I was for thinking that when it was all just a dream. With out another thought, I reached out and took the hilt; with a swift pull, the sword came fully out of the darkness. The sword felt heavy in my hand, while the plain blade seemed to glow softly, but it didn't penetrate the darkness at all.

"Thank your." I said to the unknown person, not quite sure what else to say.

"This is where we part ways." the voice responded, "But my sword will guide you to me once again." I heard a flutter, like that of bird's wings, and I knew that I was alone.

"Wake up, lazy bones!" my dad's voiced loudly said in my ear the next morning. I slowly opened my eyes and grunted, "I'm up, I'm up." I felt like I only got half a night's sleep. Dad had already cooked breakfast, so I ate.

"You really should have let me cook." I retorted, poking the blackened eggs with my fork.

"You didn't get up so there's our punishment." dad responded.

"Yeah right. Like you did it on purpose." I thought. After breakfast I started rolling up my blanket and packing up the campsite. I didn't even think of my dream until I reached down to pick up my belt and my fingers brushed against the scabbard, and it shocked me.

"Yeow!" I yelped, drawing my hand back to examine it.

"Everything alright?" Dad asked looking up from his packing.

"Yeah, I just got shocked by… this isn't my sword!" I shouted, finally getting a look at the thing. My sword had a plain hilt. The scabbard was the same, my brother Dirk had decorated it for me, but this one had a different hilt all together.

"What?" I heard my father exclaim.

"Come look." I simply said.

He stood next to me and I heard him gasp.

"Is this sword familiar to you?" I asked him, not once taking my eyes from the foreign sword.

"N-no. I was just surprised that it wasn't your sword." he weakly answered.

I reached down and pulled the sword form the scabbard. The blade was plain, but in the dim morning light it seemed to glow faintly. That is when I remembered.

"Dad, he said you knew him!" I suddenly shouted, turning towards my dad.

"What?"

"He said you knew him, but I didn't. Then he gave me his sword and said it would lead me to him!" I elaborated.

"B-but I told you, I don't know that sword!" he snapped back, "Now just get your things together."

I was shocked at his anger, and did what he said.

"I guess you'll just have to use that sword." he added a while later, "It's the only one you've got."

I didn't respond, just picked up the sword and buckled it on. That day dad was madder than I had ever seen him and I didn't want to push his buttons. Inside, though, I knew he was lying… but at that time, I had no idea why.

Now, the problem with getting to Exire was that when the worlds were combined, a process that took a very short time and ripped many continents apart, Exire fell from the sky and landed in the ocean between the two sides of the now-separated Tethe'alla Bridge (now referred to as the Broken Bridge). And the two continents happened to be all the way across the globe. So we had to travel all the way to Izoold and catch a ship down across the ocean.

The trip was fun. Hanging with my dad was way better than I thought it would be… except for that first day after I 'found' my new sword; dad didn't say one word that day, not even good-night. But after that, he seemed to just forget about it and act as if nothing had happened. When we made it to Izoold, he even asked me if I would like to stop at the hot springs.

"No, I want to get the Exire as soon as possible." I declined, while we boarded the ship.

"We'll go on the way back then." he said.

The boat ride was bumpy, but un-eventful. Except when I got sea sick on the first day, but I don't want to get into that… Although, dad did tell me some funny stories about when Raine had to travel in a tub to see the geyser, but thinking about it, I wouldn't want to travel in a wash-tub either…

We reached land and set off immediately, and reached the bridge in two days. I was happy about how fast we had made it, until we reached the end and saw Exire.

Lloyd's POV

It was a horrible sight. Exire was like a blazing fire just sitting on top of the water. I will never forget it. Kat and I just stood in shock.

"H-how? W-why?" I heard Kat whisper, but I had no answers. So, I looked around and saw a passer by.

"Hey!" I called out to him. "What happened here?"

The man glanced over at Exire and shrugged, "No one knows. First it was there, fighting back. Then one night, it all just… burned."

"What about all the half-elves?" Katrine asked from behind me.

The man sighed. "Those that haven't been murdered or burned to a crisp? Taken prisoner and dragged off somewhere." the man answered.

"Thank you!" I shouted after him as he left.

I turned back to my daughter and founder staring at Exire again.

"Kat?" I questioned, placing my hand on her shoulder, "Katrine?"

"How could someone do this?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"Honey, people do stupid things out of fear." I responded, "Stupid, stupid things."

Kat raised her head and griped the hilt of **his** sword. "No one should be able to do this," she growled, "Not without consequences… severe ones." Then she turned to me, and I took a step back in surprise. My daughter's eyes did not look at me in that moment; they were the eyes of a beast that was hungry for blood.

"Kat, calm down." I told her, hiding the fear in my voice, "Getting upset will get you no where."

"…you're right." she finally agreed, and her eyes slowly turned back to Exire, "But surely **someone's** doing **something** about this."

"Let's make camp, and then ask around tomorrow." I suggested, knowing we could get no answers if Kat shot first and asked questions later.

"Alright." she hesitantly responded with a sigh, "but it doesn't' mean I have to like it."

I gave a smirk. "I know dear, I know." I commented. I wasn't happy about this either. Obviously something big was going down, and now I was stuck in the middle of it.

* * *

Me: Thanks (sniff) for reading! Please review, I try to respond to all the ones I get (except for the ones from rynada...) 

Zolo: What about my reviews?

Me: Oh yeah! It might be a while for the next update cuz of the same reasons as always

Zolo: Hey! What about my re-


End file.
